A Christmas Morning ReWrited
by Sweet.Mione.Potter
Summary: Just a little one shot that shows you Harry's and Hermione's Christmas morning with their kids, simple fluff, enjoy


**A Christmas Morning**

It was dark, early. The London streets were covered with a blanket of pure white snow. It was so early that all the houses in the street were peaceful, quiet, and all still asleep. One particular house, a large and comfortable house with a large yard, looked the same as all the others. Inside, from the family room through the living room and kitchen nothing moved except the blinking of the colourful lights on the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. The tree stood watch over a mountain of gift wrapped boxes that had been prepared by a patient and loving hand, while elsewhere in the room gold and silver decorations told the story what the season was. It was Christmas; Christmas morning. There was no doubt but that the Christmas spirit was alive here, and had a positive affect on everything and everyone within.

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, a little six year old boy with messy brown hair was sleeping peacefully, no doubt dreaming of presents and reindeer. In the crook of his elbow sat the same adorable white teddy bear that had been with him since the day he was born. The two were inseparable since day one. In the bedroom opposite the hall, his four year sister also slept. Unlike her big brother the small angelic girl had soft curly black hair. She had beautiful brown eyes and an almost permanent smile and her giggle was commonplace throughout the home.

In the master bedroom the parents were sleeping. The man's arms were draped protectively around his wife's still small belly. The couple had been up to long after midnight putting the finishing touches to the last of the presents before retiring to bed together.

Still early, a few hours later, the couple still slept. It was a cold morning and he drew his wife even closer. James woke as he always did, WIDE awake and with a flash he and teddy went to his sister's room. "Lil," he said to Lily who yawned as she was shook. "Lil, its morning. Christmas!"

Lily sat bolt upright, she knew what that meant. "Pwesents?"

"Lots of em. Come one, let's get mum and dad!"

"Daddy, Mummy wake up! It's Christmas and Santa left us some presents," James said jumping to his parent's bed and starting to bounce to wake them, while his sister crawled into the warm bed and snuggled next to her mother.

Harry woke with a chuckle and grabbed his son suddenly, making him fall on him, and the two were laughing together.

"Looks like someone is very excited this morning," Harry said tickling his son.

"Daddy, let's go! I want my presents," James was still laughing but also ticklish.

Hermione snuggled into the little girl, and kissed her cold cheek. "Well this was a WONDERFUL way to wake up,"

"Wasn't it. Do you want to lie in bed another hour or - - - - ."

"PRESENTS!!!!!!" James called out, making the decision for them.

"Okay," Harry said to him. "Let's go and see what Santa left." Harry smiled at his family.

"Daddy, I want presents, Santa is going to give me a baby doll and lots of dresses for her," Lily said with a big smile.

"Let's go then, let's not make the presents wait," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

James and Lily bounded from the bed and down the stairs as Harry stood watching and laughing. He grabbed Hermione's dressing gown and quickly had it about her shoulders the instant the covers were off her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, as she let him put the gown around her. Harry smiled and lowered his head to kiss her bump. "Merry Christmas to you too." Hermione grinned at the sight and felt her heart sigh. She turned, putting her slippers on before going into the children's rooms to get their own warm dressing gowns and slippers and the two walked together down the stairs.

As they walked to the bottom of the stairs and around into the living room to see the tree standing guard to all the very many gifts. They wrapped the gowns around James and Lily and helped them put their slippers on. Harry looked down at his small son. "Of you go, you can get the first."

James jumped up before another word could be said, and stooped over the presents. He could read already well enough for his age, but more than well enough for what he needed. He took one gift, stood up. Hermione looked at the box curiously, thinking he had made a mistake. "Lily," he announced and handed the box to his sister's outstretched hands. Lily squealed and took the gift and James smiled at his parents before his smile faded. "Dad should I have got mum's first?"

Hermione grinned "No sweetheart. That's perfect. Thank you for being a perfect big brother. Now go find one with your name on it."

James grinned back. "Already have mum," and he deftly grabbed one of his own presents before tearing away the gift wrapping.

When finally the last present had been opened, Hermione fell back into her armchair with Lily in her lap. She was about to speak when Harry held out yet another present, for her.

"Where were you hiding this?" she asked, smiling.

"I have my secrets." She opened the box to find baby clothes and a beautiful white gold necklace with a single diamond. Hermione looked down upon the necklace with tears in her eyes. She had no words to describe how she felt, but looked up and smiled at him. He leant in and she kissed him sweetly, showing him how touched she was. When they finally broke apart, it was now Hermione's turn to give her present to her husband she had also been hiding. She handed him an envelope and a black velvet box.

Harry laughed, that she had intended to surprise him the same way and opened the envelope, reading the card. As he read a huge smile fell upon his face, his green eyes shining with pride he kissed his wife again, and once more her belly. He opened the velvet box to find a beautiful watch with a picture inside of him with James, Lily and Hermione. All together all smiling.

"Thank you so much love, this is the best gift that I could have ever asked for," Harry was rubbing her belly and Hermione melted again.

Hermione wouldn't let her family wait another minute longer, but went in to the kitchen and started making pancakes. As usually Lily offered to help and Harry held her up so she could see how her mother cooked, before he sat her at her seat and they ate together. Only after breakfast, and only after James and Lilly were warmly dressed were they allowed to go play outside and Harry and Hermione watched them walking through the soft snow.

Hermione was watching Harry, James and Lily as they romped about. James started throwing snowballs at Harry and quickly showed Lilly how it was done and now the two were ganging up on their father. Harry took giant steps toward them, and Lily turned to run away but got as far as one stride before she was engulfed by a pair of arms that quickly began to tickle her. She laughed and her brother attempted to come to her rescue before he was also being tickled. Hermione was laughing as she watched and felt this moment was perfect.

It was moments like this that showed Hermione how lucky she was. She had a family that she loved, a wonderful husband who adored her, and two lovely kids with another one on the way. For her, this was the best Christmas present that she could have ever asked for. The white and cold Christmas morning, with the snow still falling softly around them. No other word for it but perfect!

The sound of her name, from her young son brought her back from her thoughts. "Come on Mummy, let's play in the snow," James said grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione smiled and went to help her little angel. She lifted Lily up and gave her a huge kiss. Hermione, Harry, James and Lily soon were all playing together in the snow. After the snowball fight, they started to make a snowman. Since Lily was still very small Harry held her in his arms and lifted her up to help putting the carrot in for a nose, and she drew the mouth with her little finger. Harry took her finger in his lips and blew warm air on her cold finger.

Looking about, Hermione could see everyone was in the street playing in the snow and with their new toys. If it was still cold no one seemed to mind. The magic of Christmas was in the air and everyone was having a wonderful time in this Christmas morning. Families were together celebrating the day with happiness, peace and joy. Mother Nature was doing her bit by having the snow continue to fall lightly. It was magical, yet strangely magic had nothing to do with it. Harry and Hermione looked at each other; husband and wife, wizard and witch - yet neither used magic for any of this; the day, the presents and least of all the weather. This was magic, but a kind of magic available to all – love. Harry looked and found Hermione looking back at him his green eyes locked on her eyes of brown. Eyes met, hearts beat as one. He had no doubt but they were thinking the same thing. 'Perfect!'


End file.
